


Je ne vais pas te juger

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [62]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Grégoire avait passé une fantastique soirée en compagnie de Bixente.





	Je ne vais pas te juger

Je ne vais pas te juger

  
Grégoire avait passé une fantastique soirée en compagnie de Bixente, dix ans depuis leur première collaboration à Canal, et maintenant ils se retrouvaient à commenter ensemble sur TF1, pour l'Euro 2016, pour fêter la première victoire de l'équipe de France contre la Roumanie, ils avaient décidé de prendre le dîner autour d'une table. Parler avec Bixente était rafraîchissant, ça lui changeait des blagues incessantes de Duga, l'homme était intelligent, pesait ses mots, et était plutôt attrayant. Greg regrettait toujours toujours que Duga ait, sans grand tact, révélé sa bisexualité au public, les gens étaient tolérants, pour la plupart. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Bixente ne soit pas au courant ou s'en fiche, il ne voulait pas avoir de relations tendues avec son collègue.

  
Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la rue, rentrant à l'hôtel, discutant du match, des anciennes générations autrefois championnes du monde et d'Europe, Grégoire fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir un rougissement apparaître au fur et à mesure de la discussion sur les joues de Bixente, il se demanda si son collègue était tant humble qu'il en était gêné d'être reconnu en tant que champion. Ses réflexions stoppèrent quand un homme visiblement beaucoup trop alcoolisé les interpella, exprimant des injures homophobes contre lui. Grégoire se sentait comme figé sur place alors que l'homme allait le frapper au visage, il ferma les yeux et attendit le choc, qui ne vint jamais. Il rouvrit les yeux et Bixente était devant lui, prenant le coup sans sourciller, malgré le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et la marque rouge qui apparaissait. Il ne comprit plus les prochaines minutes, mais l'homme était parti, et Bixente essayait de le faire revenir à lui. Quand il réussit, il avait toujours tellement honte de lui. Le Basque lui tapotait l'épaule :

  
''Ça va Greg ? N'écoute pas ce genre de gars, ils ne comprennent rien.''

''T-tu ne me juges pas ?''

''Non. Je devrais, selon toi, le faire ? Parce que tu es bisexuel ?''

''Non, effectivement.''

''Allez, je te ramène, tu as besoin de dormir.''

  
Fin


End file.
